Science fiction, space travel and interplanetary warfare are subjects which have long interested young and old alike. Books, movies and television have entertained and have spawned many space simulating game apparatuses and devices.
Some of the space related games played on a board simulating an interplanetary path of travel include those illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,740, 3,973,775, and 3,985,361. There are also others in the related prior art, but the above listed patents are more recent and generally more pertinent to the present invention. Further, other travel simulated games such as those relating to airplanes, trains, covered wagons, horseback, autos, and the like may be equally interesting and appealing along the same general lines or concept.